Page Leong
Tala Kurup |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Page Leong Ng (often credited as Page Leong) is an American actress best known for her appearances on the feature films Argo, The Bourne Legacy, and Ghostbusters II. Biography Little is known about Leong's early life. She attended the University of California, Los Angeles, located in Los Angeles, California, and graduated with a Master's Degree in Dancing. Despite the degree, she refocused her career to acting. She landed her first acting role in the TV show Fame in 1984 and went on to star in a number of roles in mostly TV shows. On Criminal Minds Leong portrayed Doctor Kiyomura in the Season Eleven episode "A Beautiful Disaster". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Beautiful Disaster" (2016) TV episode - Doctor Kiyomura *General Hospital (2013-2015) as Judge Amber Chua (13 episodes) *The Fosters (2013-2014) as Dr. Kodema (3 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Anna Chang *Revenge (2013) as Doctor *Whitney (2013) as Dr. Cohen *Argo (2012) as Pat Taylor *The Bourne Legacy (2012) as Mrs. Yun *Three Rivers (2009) as Dr. Margolis/Female Doctor (2 episodes) *Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008) as Barbara Cannon *The Young and the Restless (2007) as Cynthia Kwan (4 episodes) *Drive (2007) as Female Doctor (TV miniseries) *Ocean Without a Shore (2007) as Unknown Character *Sharif Don't Like It (2006) as Video *Dragnet (2003) as Page *Judging Amy (2003) as A.D.A. *The Practice (2002) as Pauline *The Want (2001) as Linda *ER (1998-2001) as Gloria/Erin (3 episodes) *Strong Medicine (2001) as Dr. Fields *Lizzie McGuire (2001) as Mrs. Wortman *Felicity (2000) as Unknown Character *Turbans (2000) as Mother's Friend (short) *7th Heaven (2000) as Juror *Get Real (2000) as Gail *Godzilla: The Series (1999) as Unknown Character *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) as Choi Li (voice) *JAG (1996) as Captain Lishi *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995) as Madame Mao (voice) *Courthouse (1995) as Unknown Character *Deadly Games (1995) as Dr. Judy Chang (2 episodes) *Because Mommy Works (1994) as Lucy *Someone She Knows (1994) as Office Manager *The Legend II (1993) as Unknown Character (voice) *The Legend (1993) as Unknown Character (voice) *The Heroic Trio (1993) as Tian/Shadow Fox (voice) *Majority Rule (1992) as Alison Leong *A House of Secrets and Lies (1992) as Donna *Life Goes On (1992) as Nurse *Fish Police (1992) as Connie Koi (3 episodes, voice) *Growing Pains (1991) as Tiffany *Acting Sheriff (1991) as Anne Wong-Fowler *China Beach (1988-1991) as Cam Noi/Mai (2 episodes) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) as Ensign April Anaya *Another 48 Hrs. (1990) as Angel Lee *Angel Town (1990) as Mr. Park's Connection *Ghostbusters II (1989) as Spengler's Assistant *Tour of Duty (1989) as Unknown Character *Rented Lips (1988) as Dancer *The Wizard of Speed and Time (1988) as Dancer (credited as Paige Leong Ng) *White Phantom (1987) as Mai Lin *Body Rock (1984) as Smoothtalker Dancers *Fame (1984) as Fame Dancer (credited as Paige Leong Ng) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses